Recently, visualization of ion concentration, membrane potential an so forth has been performed with fluorescence probes using optical microscopes; as specimens, for example, observation of the biological function of nerve cells and so forth, particularly the observation of dynamic behavior, has been carried out.
A known apparatus for observing such dynamic behavior is a microscope photography apparatus (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-275539.